1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera apparatus, more particularly, to a video camera apparatus using a video camera and a wireless microphone capable of authenticating each other by using of a short-range wireless data communication function, such as the Bluetooth, configured such that sound from the wireless microphone held by a subject can be recorded on the video camera.
2. Description of Related Art
An imaging apparatus in a related art has, as shown in FIG. 3, a remote monitor apparatus 100 provided with a microphone 101 and an image display unit 102, and connected to a camera 200 with an infrared ray emitted from an infrared transmission device 103 so that the camera 200 is remotely controlled, and an image captured by the camera 200 is displayed on the remote monitor apparatus 100 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-155092).